Father's Day
by bellagia8
Summary: Rocky Balboa has it all. A wife, A son, The heavy weight champion title. Everything is going his way. But to get to where he was he needed support. That Support was Mickey Goldmill. Now Mickey is dead and Rocky visits him on Father's day. This takes place after Rocky III. Don't own anyone except my OC. Enjoy!


A/N Hi! I'm Bellagia8 and I'm new to this fandom! I hope you all love this story, I just got into these movies after seeing the Tony awards and saw Rocky the Musical and after that I watched all the movies and I loved them all!

**Disclaimer: I do not anyone except for my OC Corissa.**

Rocky Balboa has it all. A wife, A son, The heavy weight champion title. Everything is going his way. But to get to where he was he needed support. That Support was Mickey Goldmill. Mickey had taken him under his wing and trained him for all the fights he had been in. Now Mickey was dead. He died with Rocky by his side.

Rocky was now on his way to the cemetery. He had thought about what he was going to say over and over as he walked closer to the site. He then made his way to a headstone with a name he had known all too well. Mickey Goldmill.

"Hey Mick" Rocky said as he knelt down to the headstone.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy father's day...I-I know you weren't my dad by blood but...you were my dad in every way other than that" Rocky said.

It was true, Mickey had not only been his trainer, he had always been there for Rocky ever since Rocky came to Mickey's gym. Mickey saw something in Rocky that no one else saw: A champion, A warrior, A son, and a damn good fighter. Rocky had also saw something in Mickey: A friend, A confidant, a father.

"I miss you Mick...so much has happened I won the fight against Clubber, Robert is growing up, Apollo and I even became friends and he and Tony are my trainers. But still they don't compare to you Mick, not even close" Rocky said.

"God Mick, I wish you were here, I still need ya. I mean yeah everything is great but I still wish you were here" Rocky said as a tear cascaded down his face as a memory appeared in his mind.

FLASHBACK

_Today was the day. Today Rocky Balboa was going to marry the love of his life Adrianna Penninno. Rocky was waiting for his Bride to come as he sat in the church all ready for the wedding. Rocky then felt a hand on his shoulder. Rocky then turned and saw Mickey smiling down at him._

_"Hey Mick" Rocky said as he hugged his trainer_

_"Hey Kid, congrats, you picked the right girl" Mickey said as he hugged back. He and Rocky then sat together._

_"Thanks Mick" Rocky said._

_"I'm real proud of ya, you may have lost the fight, but damn it you tried and now look at ya, standing tall and about to get married and even stronger" Mickey said._

_"I did try" Rocky said as he looked at Mickey._

_Mickey nodded._

_"Yes you did kid, and I couldn't be more proud" Mickey said._

END FLASHBACK

"You said you were proud of me, i'll always remember that, you even sat with me those weeks when Adrian was in a coma" Rocky said as another memory was played in his mind.

FLASHBACK

_Rocky was sitting next to Adrian's bed, holding her hand. she had been like that for a week now and he hadn't seen the baby yet. He couldn't. Not without Adrian. Rocky rubbed Adrian's hand gently as he kissed it._

_The door then opened and Mickey came in._

_"How she doing kid?" Mickey asked._

_Rocky shook his head._

_"She didn't wake up yet" Rocky said._

_"Don't worry kid, she will soon" Mickey said trying to reassure the worried fighter._

"_But when Mickey? I can't do this without her! I hate seeing her like this!" Rocky exclaimed._

_Mickey then put his hand on Mickey's shoulder. A tear then came down Rocky's face. The trainer then put his arm around Rocky as the fighter let out all his pain and frustrations._

_"Don't worry kid, I'm here for ya, I'm Here" Mickey said._

END FLASHBACK

"You were there almost every day and sat with me, I'll never forget that" Rocky said through the tears.

Rocky then felt a hand on his shoulder. He then turned and saw his neighbor and best friend Corissa.

Corissa Azalea Principe had been Rocky's neighbor before all the fame and success. They had met when he had defended her in a fight back when she was 15. After that they had become fast friends and became brother and sister by soul. Rocky would do anything for his little sis. Corissa had also been friends with Adrian and she and Paulie had gotten him and Adrian together. Corissa had been to all his fights and even became good friends with Mickey too. She had also been there when Mickey died.

"Hey Rocky" Corissa whispered.

"Hey little sis" Rocky said as he got up and hugged her.

"Adrian said you were here, I thought I'd come find you and also visit Mick" Corissa said after they pulled away.

"I miss him Corey" Rocky said.

"So do I, he was like my dad too" Corissa said.

After her mom had left her when she was 12, Corissa had her dad to take care of her, but when she was 18 she and Rocky had found him dead in Corissa's apartment. Then she met Mickey 2 years later and after having many talks together she had finally opened up and Mickey had held her when she cried it was then that he became her surrogate father.

"He was our surrogate dad" Rocky said with a smile

"Our little tough family" Corissa said smiling too.

"Hey Mick, I just wanted to say happy father's day you were always like my dad, I miss you Mickey I love you" Corissa said.

"Love ya Mick" Rocky said,

With that they both left together to go back to his house. Rocky felt better and knew that when he walked through the door he was going to hug his son tight and tell him how much he loved him. Lord knows He needed to hear it.

As Rocky and Corissa left they felt a warmth and they knew it was Mickey smiling down on them. They could even hear Mickey saying one final sentence.

"I love ya kids, I love ya"

A/N The End! I hope you all love it! I am gonna be writing more stories for Rocky so get ready! Please R and R and check out my other stories!


End file.
